


Heroics

by DoanTrang



Series: Inquisitorial Enigma [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Fallow Mire, Humor, Side Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoanTrang/pseuds/DoanTrang
Summary: Rated teen for language. I take any requests! I just love this fandom too much.The Fallow Mire can go fuck itself.Or: Aegis Lavellan drags his party to rescue Inquisition soldiers but in his eagerness fails to prepare mentally  and physically for the Mire.





	Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for language.  
> I hated the Fallow Mire, it was gloomy but I could never abandon those soldiers.

     Dorian woke with a terrible hangover and the pounding footsteps that approached him as he sat in his alcove, didn't help one bit. _A library is supposed to be silent for Maker's sake_ he groaned inwardly.

"Dorian!" As much as he liked hearing his name screamed, he'd rather it weren't on a morning after drinking games with Varric and the Iron Bull.

He pulled himself together and treated the approaching figure to one of his dazzling smiles. The Inquisitor stood before him looking slightly aggrieved. His habitual bun was disheveled and some of the golden strands fell over his pointed ears. Dorian was struck with a sudden urge to lick them, wondering if they were more sensitive than a human's.

"Inquisitor, how may I be of service?" Dorian tried to sound less miserable than he felt.

Lavellan fidgeted with the hem of his tunic, it wasn't a horrid shade of green today so Dorian assumed it was Josephine that had dressed the man. Either that or Vivienne had got her claws into him. Nevertheless he was grateful that the garment didn't launch the usual assault on his eyes. Thank the Maker for small mercies.

"I need you for an expedition, some Inquisition soldiers are being held in the Fallow Mire."

Had he heard that correctly? The Fallow Mire? The land of sludge, rain and eternal mist? And the undead of course, Maker forbid he leave out the charming wildlife. Still, he couldn't refuse Lavellan this and he too, had no desire to abandon the soldiers.

"I can be ready within the hour."

Lavellan's beaming grin was worth it he told himself. Anything for a handsome man.

 

     "Soldiers? Being held captive? You can count me in." Blackwall nodded.

Lavellan beamed again. He felt safe with the Warden. They had hit it off in the Hinterlands and held each other in high regard. The elf looked to him for advice and he had awakened a protective instinct Blackwall didn't recall ever having.

 

     Aegis decided to keep the party small. With such short notice, not everyone was available and none had experience of the Mire. He debated about bringing Bull, the extra muscle would certainly have been welcome, but Dorian was self-proclaimed nugshit at the healing arts so he decided to take Solas. If there were injured people he wanted to be ready. Luckily, Solas was easily found and even more easily recruited to the cause.

     Leliana saw them off at the gates, her raven perched on one forearm and a message from Harding in the other hand. She chuckled slightly at their retreating figures. Two could barely keep in their saddles - Lavellan was unused to anything bigger than a Halla and his discomfort translated into a stiff, awkward riding style that almost guaranteed thigh cramps. Dorian on the other hand was a fluid rider but the motions of the horse were making his headache worse. He looked decidedly green about the gills and they were less that 20 meters into their journey.

      After Harding's brief report, the party lost no time in following the map to the Avvar leader's hold. Time was of the essence to Aegis and this eagerness to _help_ , while admirable, would probably be his undoing. On this particular mission it led to certain discomforts and several heart attack-inducing encounters. His first mistake was not taking the time to secure suitable clothing. His habitual linen tunic and breeches were entirely inadequate against the sheer dampness of the place. He was soaked within seconds of arrival and had muck in unspeakable places. Solas suffered a similar fate though he was barefoot by choice and not because his boots had been sucked into the bog. Blackwall bore the conditions with a stoic if somewhat squelching silence. His armor creaked with every step and it he was fairly certain a population of mosquitoes had rehoused themselves in his beard. Dorian, as his complaining would have you believe, was having the worst time.

"Fasta vass what is in my boot!? Is that...forget it, I don't want to know. My robes are _ruined._ You owe me for this Inquisitor." He grumbled.

Lavellan turned as best he could while waist-deep in a pool of sludge.

"I'll get you an outfit for every soldier we rescue Dorian. You too hahren, and Blackwall. Creators I think something just went up my tunic!"

Blackwall hauled the elf out of the hole and they spent a good fifteen minutes trying to catch the offending being. Solas finally held a squirming lizard by the tail. It was an alarming purple colour and it hissed viciously at them as it was released. The group stood in silence, panting and in Lavellan's case also flushed. He had just experienced more skin-to-skin contact in those few minutes than in the last two years. His tunic was torn and hanging off one shoulder where it was doing a marvelous impression of his tattered pride. He looked Solas in the eye and finding only vague embarrassment, turned on his heel and marched on with as much dignity as one could be expected to have in that situation.

     The Inquisitor's second mistake was to neglect his research of the Mire's more unique features. This became abundantly clear when he had Solas light a veilfire beacon. Within seconds the four of them were set upon by corpses that rose out of the murky water. To his credit, Blackwall plunged straight into the fray, hacking at them with his sword as they got too close and Solas leapt to arms after a brief moment of shock. Dorian too got to work following a shriek so devoid of elegance and poise that he'd deny having made the sound to his dying breath. It was a sight to behold as he set the undead alight and sent them careening off into the bog. Having electic-based spells was a great asset since the corpses stayed in the water long enough to snare them in a massive light show. Aegis' hair stood on end when the fight was over and the full-body shivers were not just from fear. He had one hand clamped around his bow while the other was holding firmly to Solas' robe. He hadn't moved since the first corpse stumbled close enough to reveal it's horrid visage.

"Th...th...thuhh?" He stammered. His quiver remained full, not a single arrow spent in the skirmish.

Solas eased the cramping fingers from his robe and patted the younger elf on the shoulder.

"Yes da'len, risen corpses. We should be careful where we tread. It may be wise to stay on the boardwalks."

Blackwall laughed at the horrified expression on Lavellan's face.

"Come now, they aren't so bad. They go down just like any foe you've faced."

"Whuh?"

"I think our dear Inquisitor has short-circuited. See Solas? You're control of lightning is so abysmal that poor Lavellan here has been rendered speechless." Dorian chipped in.

This of course provoked a biting response from Solas and the two bickered as they walked on. Blackwall steered Aegis along after them and hoped he'd regain proper use of his feet before they both drowned in some fetid sinkhole.

    

     The second encounter with the undead went almost smoothly. With four participating combatants, it was over much more quickly. However, the journey was far from easy. They got wetter and dirtier with each passing hour and when they finally reached the hold, patience was in short supply. Some guards died perhaps more brutally than was strictly speaking necessary but all four just wanted out. Having fought their way through the hold, they finally stood before the Avvar leader who took one look at them before laughing himself to tears. They were indeed a sight to behold - bedraggled, muddy and strewn with corpse parts.

" _This_ is the mighty Inquisition!? Bwahahahaha!" He roared.

All he got in response was four flat looks before hands found weapons and he was reduced into a charred porcupine.

 

     Lavellan later made good on his promise and several sets of clothing and armor found their way to the rescue party. While his taste in clothing left a lot to be desired, it at least amused Sera to no end when she saw the group in matching plaid-weave outfits.

 

 

 


End file.
